


Honeymoon

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words bacon, breeze and salt.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/174795155234/my-drabble-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Derek closed his eyes as the sun beat down over him. The towel was soft beneath him, and his toes curled in the sand where they hung over the edge of the towel. The breeze brushed over his skin, bringing with it the faint smell of salt from the ocean. Beside him, Stiles groaned happily and squirmed his way closer to Derek. Stiles’ skin was warm from the sun as it pressed up against him, and underneath the scent of contentment and happy was a trace of bacon from breakfast.

Stiles traced his fingers across their rings and sighed happily.


End file.
